Northern Turtle Lair
The entrance to the Northern Turtle Lair is located at (X:693 Y:103) in Northern Turtle Tower, through a red crystal. Unlike other lairs, this first crystal is the entrance to the lair itself, so the time will start counting down as soon as it's opened. This lair also doesn't give any kind of prints. In this lair, there are 5 different floors to climb. To advance to the next one, you need to kill the mini bosses in each one of them to progress to the next one. Tasks *Climb up to the fifth floor and defeat Northern Turtle. *Defeat all of the mini bosses on each floor to advance. First Floor There are two mini bosses, one on each side. Monsters Second Floor There's a certain number of Sapphire Goldfish King (Lair) that will respawn if they are removed from the room in which they spawn, or are too far away from Xuanwu Emissary Shadow. Xuanwu Emissary Shadow takes heavily decreased damage while its Sapphire Goldfish Kings are alive. Monsters Third Floor This floor is basically a harder version of the Northern Turtle Tower Secret Chamber instance. Monsters Fourth Floor Be cautious upon entering this floor, as you will be instantly ambushed by some Tower-Patrolling Spirits. Monsters Fifth Floor The fifth floor is the final boss, Northern Turtle itself. Monsters Tips *Since everything is Water element, Earth countermeasures are very effective, such as Secrets of the Earth Spirit. *Poisons and fixed damage skills are highly recommended for the third floor if your raid party is not incredibly geared. *Although a tank is useful here for controlling the additions and mobs, a high level Hunter with AoEs, who can kite the mobs, is an adequate substitute. Having Goose Formation and casting Ditty helps with kiting. *Northern Turtle Legion Commander has high defense, but Purify from Doctor's Medical Treatment can remove its buff, making it considerably easier to kill. Use of Withered Earth and Dancer Debuffs is also recommended. *Northern Turtle has a large and powerful AoE that is signaled as a red circle. You only have a few seconds to run out of it, otherwise you might suffer instant death. **The first AoE takes out 95% of your full health, and subsequently scales by 10% *Tower-Patrolling Spirits are particularly fast attackers. Make sure they aren't on anyone squishy. *At final floor, when the Northern Turtle HP 10% remains. it will cast buff that reduce your Attack Speed, Movement speed and Magic Defense by 20% and stackable 5 times. Rewards * 20 Guild Reputation Scrolls. * Chance for a level 65 weapon recipe (Icebreaker, Flare Saber, Thundering Halberd, Alloy Staff, Mining Mitts, Icicle, Stained-Glass Bow, Blizzard Wand, Alloy Abacus, Secret Spike Zither, Seraph's Syringe, Headstrong Hammer, Ferret Fur Fan) * Chance for an Alloy Shield * Chance for a Northern Turtle Shield * Chance for a Full of Daring Title Scroll * Chance for 9-10 Mod Insurance Voucher * Chance for 9-10 Upgrade Insurance Voucher * Chance for a Constant Onyx: Water Slay * Chance for an Onyx of Interval (slot 2, 60~100, 5% attack, or 8% attack) * Chance for an Onyx of Interval (slot 2, 70~100, 9% attack) * Chance for an Onyx of Boundary (slot 2, 60~100 with 500 or 700 HP, 70~100 with 600 or 800 HP) * Chance for an Onyx of Obedience (slot 1, 60~70) * Chance for an Onyx of Loyalty (slot 1 or slot 2, 60~70) * Chance for an Onyx of Inspiration: Defense (slot 4, 50~100 or 70~100, 4% proc) * Chance for an Onyx of Inspiration: Strike (slot 4, 60~100, 4% proc) * Chance for a Fortification Onyx: Strike (slot 1; 60~100, 76 attack) * Chance for a Fortification Onyx: Strike (slot 1; 70~100, 89 attack, or 134 attack) * Chance for an Absolute Onyx: Restoration (60~100, 113 standing HP recovery; 70~100, 203 or 209 standing HP recovery) * Chance for an Onyx of Finality: Water Flaw (slot 4, 50~100 or 70~100, 5% proc) * Chance for an Onyx of Finality: Powerful Venom * Chance for 20 gems (Ruby (A), Moonstone (A), Spinel (A), Olivine (A)) * Chance for a High Level Skill Scroll (Swizzle Stick lv 14, Dragon Guard lv 9, Mega Magic Boost lv 11, Yang Frog lv 11, Yin Frog lv 11, Hand of Healing lv 7, Mystic Mantra lv 16 & 17, Transfusion Tune lv 12, Soul Music lv 7, Dragon's Call lv 11, All-Out Assault lv 10, Coin Toss lv 14 & 15, Doubloon Discharge lv 10, Extortion lv 14, Strongbow lv 12, Demonslayer Arrow lv 11, Additive Arrow lv 16, Sharpened Arrow lv 7, Acid Rain lv 8, Lightning Runes lv 11, Secret Charm of Thorns lv 8, Secret Charm of Searing Flame lv 8, Secret Charm of Rolling Thunder lv 8, Finding Enlightenment lv 7) Category:Lairs